


DREAM

by mukurokc



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 一个贾球梦喵的故事（





	DREAM

贾维斯从没想过自己有一天也会厌倦，厌倦了托尼的任性和自我，厌倦他不听劝的性格，厌倦他不重视自己的身体，不珍惜身边的人。

他甚至厌倦了给托尼帮忙，如果他也能像托尼一样任性，那他就要专门去给托尼捣乱，并且就这么决定，就从明天开始。

 

所以他在托尼工作的时候跳上他的肩膀，用脑袋蹭他的脖子，然后在托尼转过来看他的时候舔他的嘴唇。

他在托尼开会的时候跟着溜进去在他的脚边喵喵叫，然后跳到他的腿上钻进他的西装外套里，在他昂贵的西装上蹭上自己的毛。

他在托尼带女人回家的时候跳到他的身上抱着他的脖子不撒手，然后在托尼捏着他的后颈硬把他拎下来的时候愤怒的抓伤他的手臂跑掉。

托尼气的不行，然后发现自己的手上留下了他断掉的爪子和地上一串小血脚印，最后还是把女伴送走巴巴的跑到冰箱前面把他从顶上的角落里哄出来包扎。

 

捣蛋鬼的生活真好。

贾维斯这样想着趴在托尼的手臂上睡着了。

 

 

机器人会梦见电子羊吗？

贾维斯不知道，不过他确实梦见了电子猫。

 

贾维斯在被托尼唤醒之后还是一脸懵逼，他分了5%的内存给托尼，然后用剩下的95%继续懵逼。

真是个奇怪的梦。

不要担心贾维斯，梦与现实是反的，他不会厌倦托尼，也不会变成托尼的捣蛋鬼。

贾维斯安慰着自己，虚拟的擦了擦汗。

 

托尼叫他的实体过去给他帮忙，顺便帮他带一杯咖啡。

深知效率重要性的贾维斯抛开了咖啡壶冲了一杯速溶。

他站在托尼的身边低头看着他的后颈，听着托尼抱怨他煮的咖啡越来越难喝

“我可不希望以后连喝一杯咖啡都需要叫小辣椒过来，你懂我的意思吗？”

他承认托尼偶尔确实是挺让人火大的。

 

鬼使神差的，贾维斯从背后搂住了托尼，用脑袋蹭他的脖子，然后在托尼转过来时候舔他的嘴唇。

他们碰撒了那杯不走心的咖啡。

 

 

捣蛋鬼的生活确实很好。

贾维斯这样想着趴在托尼的手臂上睡着了。

 

END.


End file.
